


Long Distance

by chancellorxofxtrash



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Implied Sexual Content, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Vigilantism, implied Yubel, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chancellorxofxtrash/pseuds/chancellorxofxtrash
Summary: Even after Duel Academia, life for Edo was not ever slow or boring. Not like it ever was, but things did not change much for him on that front.That said, it didn't mean his life did not change at all.
Relationships: Edo Phoenix | Aster Phoenix/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Edo Phoenix | Aster Phoenix, Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Edo Phoenix | Aster Phoenix/Yuuki Judai | Jaden Yuki, Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Long Distance

**Author's Note:**

> I realised this ship barely even exists. I set out to change it. Welcome to the ship.

Edo was actually used to being alone.

For years, his most stable companion was Saiou, but even he was often solitary, giving support when it was needed - and he didn’t like to think of DD anymore, he would have preferred to not remember him whatsoever, but truth to be told, he was often away anyways, often months passed, and they could only talk through the phone.

And then Saiou had to recover, and while Emeralda and the others from the Sengran group were often around, that was still different.

But being alone did not mean Edo was lonely or anything - didn’t have  _ time  _ to be lonely. He lived a busy life, constantly on the move, all around the world. Events, meetups, duels, he was constantly travelling, constantly working.

Edo did not have time to be lonely.

Honestly, he probably would have been bored if he had spent more time at school - then again, maybe not.

Duel Academia was not really a school one could call  _ boring. _

But having constant world-threatening occult disasters occuring was still different - Edo liked to be on the move, as it gave him something to do.

It had a few drawbacks, though.

~*~

They would keep contact on phones, but seeing as they worked with different groups, they often entered different Leagues. Edo didn’t much like this, and started to wonder if at least  _ one  _ of their sponsors was doing this deliberately.

Not like keeping them apart stopped the photos or the paparazzi.

Neither of them ever stepped in front of the cameras to talk about this - they made it completely clear they wanted to keep their private lives out from the public eye.

They were willing to talk about duelling, willing to go on charity events, but the rest was off limits.

It didn’t mean people didn’t talk.

Tabloids, social media, forums - people liked to talk, and even if Edo was great at ignoring them, they were omnipresent.

People talk, that’s in their nature.

“Does the Sengran group know they can't keep us apart forever?”

Emeralda sighed, and leaned back in the helicopter they were using to get to the next destination.

“Yes, I had informed them that neither of you is the type to bend easily. I think they are easing up, as long as you can prove that you won’t slack when it comes to duelling, things will ease up I think.”

Edo frowned.

“Do they think I’m a whimsical child who will throw away my entire career like that? I wouldn’t even start a relationship with a partner that would damage the life I had been building. Besides---”

“I know,” Emeralda interrupted him, shaking her head. “You know how the pro world is. The sponsors are always paranoid about their money and duelists losing focus, because it means they lose money.”

Edo scoffed, and turned his head to look out the window.

Of course it would all revolve around bets.

“But--” Emeralda continued. “I’m sure you checked your current schedules.”

Edo couldn’t help but smirk a little, still looking out the window.

“Obviously.”

His day will be tiring, but it will just be better and better.

~*~

None of his days were really short or easy - and as always, he was tired, by the time they got to the hotel room where they were staying that night.

They didn't always go back home, after all. Wouldn’t be very efficient.

Edo’s entire body was sore and tired, but his mind was wide awake, laying in bed, scrolling through the news on his PDA.

Then the door opened.

(They always asked for two keys. One for Edo. One for Emeralda.)

(Emeralda wouldn’t bother him by now.)

(But she  _ could _ give it to…)

Anyways, Edo glanced up, being ready, his muscles tensing, just in case--

But then the very familiar figure with messy black hair appeared, and closed the door behind him with a grunt.

“Really… I didn’t think today would drain me this much.”

“Too many reporters?”

“Ugh,” Manjoume grunted, as he walked over, and threw himself down on the bed.

“Hey. Were you raised in a barn? At least take off your shoes.”

“Shut it, I’m exhausted, wait a little.”

_ “Jun.” _

The answer was another groan, but he indeed kicked off his shoes, and Edo couldn’t help but smirk a little.

And then Manjoume pushed himself up, and kissed Edo - it was a hungry, needy kiss, because Manjoume was always demanding and needy, but Edo wasn’t complaining.

It had been a while since they could last do this after all.

They didn’t stop the kiss until they were both breathless, their faces flushed, and Manjoume just buried his face into Edo’s shoulder, and Edo put his arms around him, holding him tight.

“I see you missed me Manjoume.”

“I see you are back at calling me Manjoume.”

“Can’t help it,” Edo said, amused, one hand in Manjoume’s hair. “Besides, if I call you your first name more rarely, you are more likely to be so baffled by it, that you do what I say.”

“That is not true, you bastard!” Manjoume raised his head, glaring.

“Is it not?” Edo was smirking, again, lifting Manjoume’s chin a little. “You sure about that,  _ Jun?” _

There was a flush on Manjoume’s face.

“...shut up.”

“Thank you for proving my point.”

And then just kissed him again.

~*~

Truth to be told, they were both too tired to move from there, or even to do anything more than that, no matter how much a part of Edo would have wanted to do more.

Typical. They finally spend a night together in a hotel alone and they are both completely drained.

Just their luck.

“He called me the other day.”

Manjoume didn’t need to specify who, and Edo nodded - Manjoume was still lying on top of him, and Edo was just keeping him there.

“Yeah, he called me too.”

“He said he’ll probably be back in Japan soon. I doubt he will stay in one place for long, though.”

“Definitely not.”

Manjoume passed out first, still draped all over Edo, hugging him tight even in his sleep, and Edo couldn’t help but smile a little.

It was almost like Manjoume wanted to make sure Edo does not go anywhere.

Which was probably the case.

But anyway, not like Edo wanted to move anywhere that night.

~*~

But still, with Manjoume, he could meet more. There were many events that crossed each other, after all, and there were times when they were both back at home, in Edo’s apartment.

On the other hand…

Anyways.

Edo was still restless from time to time - sometimes, when his schedules were not as tight as to knock him out to sleep once he got home, he would get restless, and itching to… do something.

Manjoume did not like that much, he knew, and whenever Manjoume was around he would make sure Edo was not bored. Manjoume had that effect, after all.

But he wasn’t around all the time.

Whenever he found out after, he was  _ not  _ happy. Neither was Emeralda, actually.

But on these restless nights, he would get rid of his white suit, and dress in darker clothes and a hood over his face, his hair carefully tied together under the hood, so it would not fall in front of his face.

And he went out to the city.

Oh, people knew he was the only one who had Destiny Heroes - but he was sure not to leave any solid evidence behind, and he was always careful to keep his Heroes out of the light, keeping them in the shadows. His D-Heroes knew what he wanted as well, keeping out of eye’s sight.

And he didn’t always have to duel, after all.

People often underestimated the short, cloaked figure who looked oh-so fragile, and they thought he was an easy target.

Needless to say, he was anything but.

That said, he would sometimes get over things that were over his head. It was just the nature of this… hobby of his.

Sometimes that would happen, that he would get cornered. Things had never gotten too bad for him to get too serious, but Emeralda definitely had to mask some of his bruises the next day a few times.

So he wasn’t very worried this time either when he got cornered.

“So. You had been the brat, who gave our men a hard time? That’s quite embarrassing.”

Edo smirked under the hood - really, it was all child’s play for him. Just a group of people who were creating counterfeit cards and using them to rip people off.

Easy.

He straightened his back and his duel disk, and ignored the way his lip was already bleeding from a kick he got to his face before.

It will be fine.

He will fight his way out, as always.

Turns out, he did not have to.

Something exploded close to them, and the men yelled, and Edo shielded his face - and in the smoke there was a silhouette with glowing, mismatched eyes.

Obviously, it freaked out the criminals enough that they fled, screaming - and Edo just lowered his arms with a smile.

“Seriously, we gotta stop meeting like this, Edo.”

“You are being unfair,” Edo shrugged. “You talk like this happens all the time. I manage alone perfectly.”

“”It does happen enough, though!”

Edo smiled, and stepped closer to the figure, looking up at him from under the hood.

“And is this how you say hi, by the way? It’s been a while since you were last around.”

“Ah, I see. It was quite rude of me wasn’t it? Let me make it right, then!”

And with that, Judai leaned down to kiss him, and Edo did not care about the pain that shot through his lips from the kiss, and if Judai tasted his blood, he did not give any reaction to it.

~*~

“You are cool, though, Edo! You are in the news almost every day. Both as a pro and your nightly escapades! Not everyone can say that, you know!”

They were back in Edo’s penthouse and Judai was pressing ice on Edo’s lips, to the point that it was starting to go numb, but the swelling was gone, and the bleeding had already stopped.

“Manjoume is usually complaining and tearing into me, you know. It’s only a matter of time until he gets on your case for  _ encouraging  _ me.”

“Jun is fussy,” Judai’s entire face was lit up, a twinkle in his eyes, and Edo couldn’t look away. “He just doesn’t like you getting hurt.”

“As long as he isn’t the one duelling me in the Pro League, right?”

Judai laughed a little, nodding.

“Right. But that’s also different.”

“It sure is.”

Pro League matches were not a matter of life and death.

_ Usually. _

But he pushed the memories out of his head, especially when Judai snuggled close to him, putting his arms around Edo.

Really, Judai was not any less needy than Manjoume was, and Edo didn’t mind it with him either.

Being next to Judai was comforting - although Judai was almost never silent (although not as chattery as  _ before  _ but none of them were just like they were  _ before) _ , and even when he  _ was _ , he always filled the entire room with life.

He sure filled Edo’s life with a lot more energy than he bargained for but - it was comfortable.

And that’s what counted.

~*~

The next day Edo wasn’t even surprised when they woke up to the bedroom door slamming open.

(He could have been more alert, he figured. He had the day off, for once in a long time, but Judai was there and Judai… well. He probably would have  _ known  _ if something was wrong.)

And indeed, in the doorframe, there was Jun Manjoume, glaring daggers.

“You two are the worst. Absolutely horrible.”

“Hello, Jun,” Judai was beaming. “Glad you could make it!”

“That’s right,  _ Jun, _ ” Edo was smirking, especially when he saw the way Manjoume’s cheeks reddened. “Aren’t you happy?”

“I would be happier if you wouldn’t look like  _ that, _ ” Manjoume gestured towards Edo. “Idiot. Who did you fight this time, thieves?”

“Counterfeiters and scammers mostly, but close enough. Are you gonna get in here, or are you just gonna be fuming there?”

Manjoume glared for a few moments, before kicking off his shoes and climbing into bed to Judai’s other side. Judai shifted, one arm still around Edo, and putting his other around Manjoume, with a wide, bright grin on his face.

“See? Isn’t this better?”

“Oh, shut it.”

And with that, Manjoume kissed Judai, making him give out some surprised noises, before pulling Manjoume even closer, and his other hand still firm around Edo, keeping him also close, not letting him pull away - not like he wanted to.

(There was this firm  _ possessiveness _ in the way Judai held them sometimes, and an unflinching precision and hardened look in his eyes whenever they needed help, or at least Judai figured they needed help. This  _ possessiveness _ was not always there, it wasn’t there when Edo met him just as it wasn’t there when Manjoume met him and both of them knew it, and they were sure Judai knew it.)

(All things considered, Edo figured that this was the better of the two options.)

Judai pulled away from the kiss, just so he could turn towards Edo, kissing him this time, and Manjoume’s lips were on Judai’s neck, and all thoughts escaped from Edo’s mind.

He had better things to focus on, after all.

~*~

“You shouldn’t be encouraging this habit of his.”

Edo was half-asleep when he heard Manjoume’s soft voice, and he just did not open his eyes, just waited for Judai’s answer.

“I’m not encouraging anything. He does whatever he wants to do.”

“Look at him,” Manjoume hissed. “He is full of bruises. One day he might---”

“He can take care of himself.”

“We all know the kind of things that can happen to someone, Judai.”

Judai was quiet a bit, and Edo considered speaking up, and the bitter words were already on his tongue but then---

“I would prefer him doing this while we know about it, and not behind our backs, though. This way we can… help if he needs us to.”

Judai’s voice was oddly quiet, and so were the other too, and then Manjoume sighed.

“I guess. I just... “ Silence a bit, and then his voice became a bit more teasing. “Look at him! He looks so  _ small  _ and  _ defenseless  _ next to u----”

Edo grabbed a pillow and slammed it over to Manjoume’s face, without even looking up.

“Watch your mouth.”

“Be better at faking sleep, then!”

Judai was laughing softly while the two of them continued bickering, and Judai would not let them go.

Not like Edo was trying to pull away anyway.

He was aware that their next day was not going to be off - that his and Manjoume’s schedules were packed for the next day.

But next day could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
